Used
by Cfc Girl 24
Summary: After the murder of his parents, Deidara takes refuge in Tokyo City. Can his newfound school friends help him unravel the mystery of his parents' death? Who was the murderer in the first place? Oc's involved
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

In the deep valleys in a mysterious village lived a young boy named Deidara; he was cheerful lad. One afternoon after him and his mother had sat down for lunch; his mother had called him to the kitchen, as she needed a favour. "Deidara sweetheart, will you go find your father? He didn't return from lake and I'm starting to get worried "

"Yes mother." Deidara ran down as fast as he could to the lake when he saw a man sitting on a chair. Deidara knew it was his father a mile away. He ran shouting "Father, father, father" there was no reply eventually he got to his father. He had his head in his hands. Deidara slowly pulled his fathers head up; the only thing going though his mind: Was he ok? Was he asleep? Was he playing a sick joke? But this was no sick joke. Once Deidara lifted his father head, he realised that his father had been murdered. The sight was dreadful: His face had been blown off literally. It was covered in blood like something out of a horror movie. Deidara had tears running down his face then he realised he had to go tell his mother. He ran as fast as he could to his house, but when he made it he saw his mother dead on the kitchen table. There was a note on the table; he read it twice to make sure his eyes weren't playing ticks on him. The note read:

_You thought you could play games with me! Well think again. Now I have you where I want you and before I forget if your son finds this note let him know he's next. That's if you aren't too late. Have a nice sleep._

Deidara still couldn't believe what he was reading, he was opening and shutting eyes to make sure it wasn't a dream but it wasn't. This was real, this was so much for an 8-year-old boy to take in; he knew he would have to run away from his mother and father; his home and even his freedom. He ran to his room grabbed his things quickly in case the attackers came back. As he walked out of the door he said one last good bye to his mother. When he got to the lake, his father's body was gone… Deidara ran till he was out of the village and jumped on train, where all the cargo was and waited to see where the train would take him. He laid his bag down and rested his head on it, trying to get some sleep. It wasn't easy as every time he closed his eyes all he could see were his parents. On every bump he thought the attackers were there. To sleep he sang a song his mother had taught him every time he couldn't sleep. He then eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Deidara woke up that morning the first thing he shouted was mother then realised what had happened the night before Deidara was cold, hungry and very confused. All of a sudden the train stopped Deidara heard boots thumping to where he was. He hid and was praying that it wasn't the attackers. He heard a deep voice say: "I know you are in here"

Deidara shut his eyes and was trying to think of a happier time. All of a sudden someone yanked him from the back of his coat. He screamed, "Please don't hurt me"

The train conductor gave him a dirty look "What are you on about kid? I'm not going to hurt you. Where are your parents?" "Please help me mister! My parents were killed last night I've lost everything! My home, my parents and even my freedom."

"How old are you? What is your name?"

"My name is Deidara and I'm eight years old. May I ask, but where are we?"

"Deidara we are in Tokyo. Do you have anywhere to live?"

Tears started to run down the boys face "No" He said with a weeping voice. "Would you like to stay with me for a bit?" Deidara gave the train conductor a strange look and said with the most innocent voice: "You're not a pervert are you?"

The train conductor chuckled. "No I'm not. You see, I'm an orphan too and I know what it feels like to have nowhere to live. Trust me, you don't want to be put in a care home."

"Then I might just take you up on that offer, but I need to know what is your name?"

"My name is Ken".

Together, they both walked back to Ken's flat. Ken showed Deidara were his room was. He then got changed while Deidara put his stuff away. Ken was walking to check on Deidara when he spotted a photo on the floor. He realised it was Deidara with his parents. He went into the living room and found a spare frame, then walked back to Deidara's room and coughed gently. Deidara turned.

"I found this on the floor"

Deidara eyes started glowing.

"I thought I'd put it in a frame for you"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Deidara came and gave Ken a massive hug.

"So what do you fancy for dinner, Domburi, Kare Raisu?"

"Ermmm… Kare Raisu"

"Good choice and for dessert, Dango?"

"Sounds great!" Deidara started looking out the window. There was an Elementary school across the road. The children were leaving when Deidara saw some older boys picking on a strange looking boy who was wearing an orange mask. Ken came.

"Who is the boy with the orange mask?" Asked Deidara.

"That's Tobi them kids are always picking on him." He answered. "Can I go talk to him?"

"Ok, just be careful I'll call you when dinners ready."

Deidara ran outside. "Hey leave him alone!" He shouted.

One of the boys came up to Deidara "Oh yeah? What are you going to do? Go run back to mummy."

Deidara was fuming; he tapped the boy on the back and thumped him in the stomach. The boy fell to the ground.

Deidara whispered in his ear: "Now why don't you run back to mummy?" Deidara looked up and all the boys had ran away in fear. He then saw Tobi in the corner and walked up to him.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I am now thank you, they are always picking on me. My name's Tobi. What's yours?"

"My name is Deidara and you are welcome"

"I haven't seen you before, Deidara. Are you new here?"

"Yes I am. I live in them flats over there."

"With your parents?" Asked Tobi.

Deidara sighed. " My parents are dead. I live with a man named Ken."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

Deidara face lit up. Then Ken shouted: "Deidara dinner!"

"Looks like I have to go. Err, I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes, goodbye Deidara-san."

"Goodbye Tobi-san." Deidara went in the flat and took a seat at the dinner table, then started to play with his knife and fork. Ken came in "It smells good Ken"

"Thank you Deidara, Deidara I have signed you up for the Elementary school across the road. The only problem is, you will have to start tomorrow. I tried to arrange next week but they weren't listening."

"Ken it's ok. I think I made a friend named Tobi"

Ken nearly choked on his food. "Tobi is very quiet person. I've never seen him with friends, so let's hope you to get along well." Dinner was silent for bit and Deidara was looking around the table pretending his parents were there. He didn't speak out load because he was speaking in his mind and they were speaking back. Deidara got back to reality and asked Ken a question. "Ken can I ask something about your parents?"

Ken looked at Deidara, surprised. "Go on then."

"Did you know your parents?"

Ken took a deep breath. "Yes I did, Deidara but something terrible happened… they stared fighting every night… eventually they broke up… my day joined the army after they split up… and my mother and I lived for 2 years together. But one day she went out with some friends in the daytime while I was at school she met a man named Kazuki. They got close and in the end they became a couple… he soon moved in with us… it was all good at first then he stared to beat me. I told my mother but she didn't believe me… I told her to pick between me or him… she picked him and I was put in care home."

"I'm really sorry to hear that." Said Deidara. "My parents were murdered, the attackers left a note saying I was next so I ran jumped on the train. I'm really glad you found me. Thank you." Ken smiled. "It's ok little man, can I call you that?"

Deidara's face went red. "Go on then."

They enjoyed the rest of their meal and watched a little television. Then at 9:00pm Ken tucked Deidara in bed and gave him a cuddle. "Good night Deidara. Sweet dreams."

"You too Ken. Thank you for everything again. I really can't stop thanking you"

"Deidara it's ok. Good night little man."


	3. Chapter 3

At 8:00 that morning Deidara got up, turned to his picture and smiled, then said "Hello mother and father." Deidara went into the kitchen and saw Ken drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning Ken." Greeted Deidara.

"Morning Deidara. Just grab some cereals form the cupboards."

"Thank you for the offer but I don't eat breakfast, I'm going to get dressed and I'll be on my way to school." Deidara quickly got dressed, ran out the door and started walking to school. It wasn't far as it was only across the road. As he went to put his things on a peg he bumped into Tobi "Hello again, Tobi.

"Hello Deidara. I'll take it you signed up for this school then?" "Yeah. Haha." The bell rang Deidara sat next to Tobi, as there was nowhere else to sit.

When the teacher came in, Deidara eyes lit up when he saw her. His heart wouldn't stop pounding.

"Good morning class." Her voice sounded like angels singing to him.

"A new student? Please come and introduce yourself."

Deidara was daydreaming. Tobi nudged him then he went up to class and nervously spoke. "Hello my name is Deidara I'm 8-years-old err I'm new to Tokyo I use to live up in the mountains… I like caramel dancing and that's it"

"I like caramel dancing too Deidara" the teacher winked at him. "Anyway Deidara my name is and it is nice to meet you" this was music to Deidara ears. The first lesson they had was science Deidara wasn't the best when it came to science but Tobi was, lucky for Deidara.

When it was break time Deidara and Tobi had grabbed a ball and had a game of football when two other kids named Ryu and Kyo asked if they could join in. They did. Then one of them tripped up Deidara by accident.

"I'm ok really no need to worry"

"No please let me take you to miss" those words went though Deidara like music. " Well if you think I should"

" Oh I do let me take you to miss". While Komakai was putting a plaster on Deidara leg he was lost in her perfect green eyes.

"All done Deidara" "Aw no"

"Huh Deidara did you just say something"

"No miss". The rest of the day went on and when Deidara got back ken was watching TV.

"How was your first day at school Deidara"

"It was brilliant"

"Do you like the teacher"?

"Yeah she is a really nice person and a great teacher I wish she was teaching my now she is really that good"

"Ok Diedara". That night Deidara told his father (the picture) about how much he liked this teacher then he went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**********************TWO MONTHS LATER*************

Deidara heard something by the side of his bed he slowly looked to the left said of the bed. There was nothing there. From the right side of the bed jumped out Ken "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEIDARA" Deidara screamed and ran out of the room, then came back in and shouted "Thank you but please don't ever scare me like that again"

"Sorry Deidara will this make it up to you" ken hands Deidara a massive present.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out" Deidara opened the present slowly trying not to wreck the surprise. To Deidara shock it was xbox 360 elite with grand theft auto episodes from liberty city "WOW ken thank you really this is amazing"

"Oh yeah Deidara open this one as well". Deidara ripped open this one just to see what it was it was an xbox controller. "Wow thank you again"

"Your welcome you can play with it after school".

Deidara ran to school put his things on a peg then went to the playground to find Tobi, he found Tobi by the basketball courts "Hello Deidara happy birthday I brought you a gift"

"Thank you Tobi you didn't need to buy me anything" Deidara opened the bag and inside was a ring that said best friends forever.

Over the past two months Tobi and Deidara became close friends it also had a picture of them together. The bell had rang and they took their seats Mrs had two announcements "My first announcement is happy birthday Deidara" Deidara face went bright red. My second announcement is class we have a new girl her name is Aiko. Deidara and Tobi's jaws dropped. They both thought she was beautiful and she was placed to sit right behind them, they both turned and said hello. She replied and they both look like they were melting.

Tobi and Deidara both tried their best not to turn but it was like an impossible mission for them. She spoke to Tobi a lot, this made Deidara feel a little jealous but every time he felt like that he just looked at his work and got on with the questions. It was maths she wasn't very good at maths neither was Tobi but Deidara was this was his chance to get close. Every time Deidara got close Tobi got jealous. The day ended. All night Aiko was on Deidara's mind every time he closed his eyes she was there. His dream that night was of them two.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Can I just say sorry about an other short chapter this is my first fan fic I promise chapters do get longer **_

* * *

It was 3 years later and it was Deidara first day at secondary school. He was nervous. But happy at the same time as he was going to meet Tobi and Akio. Over the years they had became really good friends. Tobi admitted to Deidara he had fallen for Aiko but Deidara didn't say a word, as he didn't want to spoil the beautiful friendship they had developed over the years. Speaking of over the years when Deidara was 9 and a half Ken became Deidara legal guardian. On his last day at primary he shouted to Komakai that he loves her while hiding behind a tree.

Anyway back to Deidara now aged 12 "see you later ken I'm off to meet Tobi and Aiko"

"Ok Deidara see you later".

Deidara ran to the park were they were meeting; Tobi and Aiko were already there.

"What took you so long Deidara?" Tobi said with an annoyed voice

"Sorry" Deidara was panting for breath

"It's ok Deidara we got here 2 minutes before you" Aiko said with that gentle voice of hers.

"Tobi your dead you made me feel terrible" Deidara and Tobi have a little fight

"You two break it up were going to be late for school" they all walked together to school.

When they arrived their first lesson was English the teacher walked in and put them into a seating plan. "Deidara here Tora next to Deidara. On the other table Tobi here Aiko next to Tobi" Deidara jaw dropped when Aiko wasn't looking Tobi turned to Deidara and went yes. Deidara smiled but inside he was so upset. As the lesson went on the teacher gave out some worksheets. Tora was good at English Deidara wasn't bad but he had other things he kept staring at Tobi and Aiko as they kept messing around

"You like her don't you?" Deidara turned to Tora

"Huh"

"If you don't want anyone to know I would stop staring"

"Please don't tell anyone it would wreck my friendship with Tobi"

"I won't tell anyone, promise". As the lesson went on Tora and Deidara had became friends. Tora had short blonde hair with blues eyes.

At the end of the day they all walked home together Deidara barley spoke

"So Deidara you made a new friend in English"

"Yeah Tora a nice person so I think I made a new friend".

That night on msn Deidara and Tobi were talking Deidara spoke a little bit to Akio. Deidara got a message from Tobi saying I asked her out Deidara reply was who? Tobi said Aiko and she said yes. That's when Deidara heart was broken on both their personal messages they had changed it to Tobi (L) Aiko Deidara was so hurt he said he had to go as he wasn't feeling very well.


	6. Chapter 6

The plan was simple go meet Tobi and Aiko today Deidara was early, very early he waited 10 minutes then he saw them coming holding hands. Deidara had tears in his eyes.

" Hey Deidara"

"Ah look it's the happy couple" they both smiled at each other while Deidara tried not to let jealousy get to him.

The first lesson was maths and they had to pick partners. Tobi went with Aiko and Deidara went with Tora. There were sums on the board they had to work them out

"Deidara what you got for question number 5?"

"What question is that?"

"If a euro is worth $1.50 five euros is worth what?"

" It is thirty quarters"

"Thank you". The lesson ended

"Deidara wait" Tobi shouted Deidara turned

"Sorry mate I was miles away"

"It's ok" the sound of Tobi and Aiko getting all lovey dovey made Deidara feel sick.

The next lesson was P.E Deidara was happy, as it could be just him and Tobi for a little bit. The sport was football. The coach wanted everyone to go in pairs; Deidara and Tobi went in a pair. Luckily for Deidara Tobi stopped talking about Aiko they were talking about primary while practising their passing.

After P.E they all sat at a table outside as it was break time but yet again Tobi and Aiko were getting cosy but this time to Deidara disgust they had their first kiss in front of him. This broke Deidara's heart he lied and said he needed the toilet so he could get away, but he was on his way to next lesson, as he didn't really need the toilet, he bumped into Tora.

"Meet me outside the school gates after school" she walked away Deidara was a little creped out but he carried on the rest of the day.

At the end of the day he told Tobi and Aiko that he had to go somewhere so he wouldn't be walking with them back. Deidara ran to meet Tora

"What did you want me for?"

"Just follow me". Deidara followed Tora till they got to a forest. "Where are we Tora?"

"Deidara a friend of mine what's to meet you don't be scared he is a nice person his name is Pein".

"What does he want from me?"

"Nothing he just wants to meet you". As they carried on walking deeper into the forest Deidara looked behind him mist had appeared from nowhere Deidara was scared but wasn't showing it they stop walking.

"Why have we stopped?"

"Just wait," she snapped.

Out came a tall man about 6ft he had dark red hair. He also had many piercing around his nose and down to his lips. He had hypnotic red eyes and more piercing in his ear. He was wearing a long coat that had clouds the colours were black, white and red. He had a very deep voice "Tora you may leave us now" Tora vanished

"What do you want form me?"

"My name is Pein and I' am the leader of the akatsuki Deidara we have realised you have powers very precious power we could use in the akatsuki."

"What kind of powers?"

"Deidara, your art is very powerful"

"I still don't get what powers you are on about"

"Deidara you have the power to blow things up when you say the katsu". Deidara thought to himself for a moment.

"If I join what do you have for me in return" Pein started laughing to himself

"Well Deidara we can offer you life protection we know what happened to your parents, we don't know by who but we can tell you they are still trying to track you down. We are also interested in a close friend of yours"

"Let me guess Tobi"

"Well done, Deidara go home and think about joining abut DON'T TELL ANYONE about this meeting, not even Ken"

"How do you know-?" Pein vanished and Tora reappeared. "Come on Deidara" as they returned back to town Tora said "Not a word".

On his journey back to the flats he bumped into Tobi and Aiko "Hello Deidara were did you go?" Aiko said with a wondering voice, as Deidara was about to speak, Tora appeared behind Tobi and Aiko she whispered "Don't say a word" then she vanished. Deidara looked back to the happy couple

"I had to run to the train station to meet ken he told me he won't be back till late some lazy sod couldn't be bothered to go to work".

"You two look happy"

"Yes we are" Tobi snapped then kissed Aiko Deidara heart was being broken every second he saw them to together all that was running in his mind was he wished it was him.

They all walked to a field to kick the ball around  
"Tobi I have no other clothes to change into though" Deidara hears Tora voice in his ear "Look in your bag"

"Well Tobi what do you know I do!" Deidara hid behind a bush to get changed as there was no-where else he could go to get changed.

"Right I'm ready" Deidara and Tobi were messing around while Aiko was sunbathing, at one point Deidara was staring at Aiko from the corner of his eye when Tobi kicked the ball it hit Deidara on the head, Aiko was laughing Deidara got up and started laughing, Deidara could tell from Tobi's facial expressions that he was getting annoyed

"Tobi let's carry on"

"Yes let's carry on".

After about 2 hours they all went home

"See you later Tobi and Aiko"

"Good bye Deidara".

"Ken you there" Deidara walks into the living room he sees Tora, "Tora what are doing here, where is Ken?"

"Like you said Deidara some lazy sod couldn't be bothered to go to work so ken is doing overtime"

"Why are you stalking me, everywhere I go your there today" "Deidara I'm not stalking you, I'm looking out for you like Pein said if you join the akatsuki people will always look out for you by the way foods in the microwave warm it up for 2 minutes and it will be done"

"I have to go now you have two days to decide if you want to join the akatsuki see you in English tomorrow, oh and before I forget Kens coming in about an hours time" Tora vanished. Deidara went to the microwave warmed up the food he slowly chewed then swallowed and all the time was thinking if should join the akatsuki or not he was remembering every word Pein said and every word Tora said, if he did join the akatsuki how was he to get Tobi to join.

Deidara head was in a spin as there was so much to think about it was 7:00pm Deidara's head hurt so much that he went straight to bed. He left a note for ken saying that he had dinner but had a massive headache so he went straight to bed. Deidara heard Ken come even though he had a massive headache; it took him a long time to get to sleep but Aiko laughing at him when Tobi kicked the ball in his helped him sleep, he also started to think yet again about the akatsuki and everything Tora had said.

The next morning Deidara rang Tobi to let him know he couldn't walk with him and Aiko to school, his plan was to be late for school, be as late as possible for English so he wouldn't have any pressure from Tora trying to get him to join the akatsuki. Deidara suddenly stopped looked next to him and who was there but Tora " I wouldn't be late for English if I was you" "

I thought you said you wasn't stalking me"

"I'm not, Pein sent me to make sure you don't have other things on your mind". They walked to school together. Lucky for Diedara it was maths first then English even though he knew Tora would be keeping a close eye on him in both lessons. Sir had wrecked Deidara plan to stay a little away from Tora only to relieve the pressure of joining the akatsuki, as they had to get into pairs they were in last time.

"Tora I have thought about this for a long time, I'm going to join the akatsuki"

"Good choice after school I will take you to the forest again and you can tell Pein the good news he will be pleased".

It was an other long school day, Deidara getting jealous of Tobi and Aiko and so on.

At lunchtime Deidara, Tobi and Aiko were relaxing on the grass when Tora came and tapped Deidara on the back

"Deidara can I have a word with you" Tobi wolf whistles

"Oh shut up Tobi" Deidara snapped

"Ok Tora why do you want me?"

"Don't meet me outside the gates make your way to the forest take this map" she vanished again.

Deidara walked back to were he was sitting

"Deidara are you sure you and Tora have nothing go on"

"NO SHUT UP TOBI, were just good friends"

"Yeah whatever I'm listening"

"Tobi shut up if he says nothing's going on then nothing's going on, I believe you Deidara"

"Thank you Aiko".

Deidara and Aiko faces started to connect then the bell rang

"You two the bell" Tobi put his hand around Aiko and Deidara slowly walks behind the pair.

After the rest of the school day Deidara ran to the forest trying to read the map when he ran to a dead end all of sudden Tora appeared behind him

"I 'm sorry Deidara but how unintelligent are you, you can't even read a map" Tora takes a deep breath "I'll show you the way" they eventually got there.

Pein came out "Deidara what news do you have for me"

"Pein after spending a lot of time thinking about what you said I have decided to join the akatsuki"

Pein smiles to himself "Well done Deidara that is the best decision you will ever make, your parents would be so proud" "Really would they?"

"Yes Deidara trust me on that one, you better meet the rest of the akatsuki".

The first one out was a man about 6ft the same height as Pein he was like a plant and was two people in one person "This Deidara is Zetzu". Then came out Tora "You obviously know Tora, Deidara". Next one out was a man with a blue face, blue hair and an enormous sword on his back "This is kisame". Next one out was an other man he wore a mask over his mouth and nose and had white hair "This is Kakuzu". Then came a man with a strong body build he had very light blonde hair and a huge necklace thing that had a symbol init. He also carried a gigantic 3-way blade on his back "This Deidara is Hidan he is a very powerful warrior" "I can see that". Next came a man with long black hair and dark eyes "This is Itachi". This was the last person of the akatsuki out came a girl to Deidara shock, she had blue eyes, and her hair was in tied in a bun on the side of her head she also had a side fringe her hair colour was blue and she had a slim body figure. "And this Deidara well this is Konan she is a great hunter and fighter". "Konan go give this cloak to Deidara so he can show he is one of us." Konan puts the cloak slowly on Deidara and whispers in his ear "Welcome to the akatsuki me and you are going to get along great"


End file.
